Define Pain
by Stars Of Light
Summary: Then the memories came back. The young 14 year old teen "disappeared into thin air," or as the news reported had said it. The Fenton case that was closed by his parents, because they (along with everyone else) believed he was dead. And yet, here he was. Beaten and bruised, but alive.
1. Miss Valerie Gray

Pain.

Noun.

A physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury. An annoying or tedious person or thing. A mental suffering or distress. To cause mental or physical pain to.

It's something I've lost feeling to. Something that, I had experience every day for the past year, but had no longer felt the discomfort; or had any tears fall from my eyes. At least, not any more.

I no longer felt the fine instruments, gliding across my bare flesh. I no longer had the urge to beg for nourishment. I no longer had any hope for someone to save me from this hell I was forced to call home. I had, however, had hope to one day die, either from starvation, or another experiment, and finally escape peacefully.

* * *

I was being held captive at GIW (Guys in White) Headquarters. There I was being experimented, tortured, questioned, and treated as a worthless animal. You see, I'm half ghost or Half Dead. I have been going on as Danny Phantom, fighting and destroying ghosts for the last 2 years. It was fun as it lasted.

Right now I would have been starting my junior year in Caspher High School, as Danny Fenton, son of two ghost hunting parents, and brother of a trophy sister. Oh the things I would do to see them, talk to them, or hug them one last time. Though as I hear, everyone believe Danny Fenton was dead after he "disappeared into thin air." My cell was very close to the lobby, and I used to hear myself on the TV news constantly, back when I was full of life and had so much hope inside of me.

* * *

"Phantom, wake up, you've got a visitor."

"Graham! How's the family? You look great, new haircut?" I obviously knew how weak and fragile I sounded, but I never show fear to anyone. Even with all my cuts, stiches, bruises, and my weak and pale figure, I managed.

"Don't start with me today, I'm not in the mood." He replied as grumpy as ever and he unlocked my foot chain, and secures ghost cuffs to my hands. See, although I could barely even walk, they still lock me in a ghost proof cell, with a ghost proof chain, cuffed to my ankle. I didn't mind it though; the chain is so tight it makes me lose feelings of my entire left leg, which had an extremely deep cut, from an experiment "gone wrong."

Graham lifted me up carrying me to the edge of the hallway; as soon as we got to the lobby he put me down and slowly helped me walk to the conference room. Graham, even though he seems like an extremely strict person, has been the only helpful and nicest person to me since I got here. A normal guard would have pushed me and I would have ended up crawling on the floor, but Graham, he's different. He sees me as an actual person/ghost with feelings.

* * *

I sat there in the conference room, with Graham standing right behind me. My mind was over flowing with ideas on this "visitor" who came to meet me. The only other two "visitors" I had was ghosts overshadowing humans to buy me. After those incidents, GIW got curious of what was so special about me. Of course they had yet to determine that I was only half death and were still a human being.

Then five other guards came to surround me and three GIW agents sat around me, along with five other guards who weren't from GIW and two other male in suits and then came the "visitor." She sat down staring at me; I stared back until I could finally recognize her.

I smirked. "Valerie Gray."

 _ **Hey! I'm sorry for any bad grammar, due to the fact that I am still learning how to properly write in english, although I believe I have done a well job on this. So what do you guys think? Please review suggestions, if you like and I should kept this story? I do need an editor too! Thanks for reading this, i should update soon! ~Stars Of Light~**_


	2. Beaten and Bruised

review replies~

 **sarai** yes it will be my personal, so it would be the first time I show my face here in fanfiction ;)

 **Lexx** same here, I don't really understand why but it just seems so exciting XD

 **Dracoya** thanks for the offer, I would like you to become my editor! I'll think it through, but if I do accept I should sent you the chapter, next week ( possibly) due to the fact that school just got out for me.

 **MAYA WUZ HERE** thank you so much, it really means a lot to me! And here is the new chapter!

dont forget to review, favorite, and follow

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_

If a child had walked into the Guys of White Headquarters, he/she would be traumatized by the entire experience. The place reeked of cleaning supplies and bleach, with a hint of death. Everything; from the walls and floors, to books and pens; were drenched in a pure white color. The air felt extremely thin, as if you were on top of Mount Everest. The reason for this could be the fact the there was no windows, so air could only escape through the cracks of the foundation and the double doors that were kept closed shut.

* * *

I do my best to avoid the GIW, knowing that they truly have a dark side, and seem to fool society with their "safe" experiments, and "respect" for both humane and ghost civilization. Of course, here I was forced to come. Vladimir Plausimas/ Mayor Vlad Masters sent me here on a mission to find Danny Phantom, a ghost that hasn't been seen in a year. After walking into that conference room, I had believed that I would have been delighted to see my enemy weak and fragile but instead I felt full of remorse. The only question that ran through my head was, "What did they do to him."

Bruises and cuts literally covered him head to toe. Phantom was so skinny, and pale. I never notice that ghost did gain/lose weight, but what surprised me that most was that he looked that he trouble breathing. His entire body move up as if he was inhaling air, then slowly exhaling as his body moved down. Then he stops, struggling to get a few bits of air into his lungs, and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, struggle and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, struggle and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, struggle and repeat.

* * *

"Valarie Gray." He said. It surprised me of how weak he sound, yet how lively he presumes to have spoken.

"Danny Phantom." I replied, realizing that it was the first time I called him by "Danny."

"You are probably enjoying this. Seeing me, so lifeless and in so much pain. Probably thinking this is what I deserve." He closed his eyes, "Probably."

Before I got a chance to say how I wasn't enjoying this or how I wanted him to heal and become strong again, he interrupt me, "So what exactly do you want?"

"Excuse me?" I replied confused.

"What's the reason you came here?" he answered.

"I came here looking for you."

He began fake laughing. "Red, no one comes looking for me."

"Well, I did. And I am willing, "I said rising my voice, "to offer quite a large amount for the ghost." I passed a paper to one of the GIW agents. "Vlad Master's appreciates."

"Not accepted." One of the agents said, passing back the paper without even looking at the amount.

"Okay," I said "How about half of this, and we would forget the fact that GIW headquarters, physical and mentally abuse a 14-"

"I'm 15 now."

"-um a now 15 year old ghost teenager, keeping him captive and lying to us the people, of your so called respect for quote "both humane and ghost civilizations.""

The GIW agents look at each other with worried expressions.

"I wonder how long it would take for each one of you to get arrested, charged for life, and have your entire company fall to the ground, especially with the mayor fighting against you." I added.

After dead silent and staring, one of them finally spoke: "When do you want the boy?"

 ** _Thanks and please review! ~Stars Of Light~_**


	3. Only Half Dead

replied to reviews:

 **MsFrizzle** poppies (I made that correction)

 **Lexx** thanks so much for reading! And yeah, I always saw Valerie (and Sam) and the negotiating type

 **StarPaw007** yep, nobody messes with Vlad Master XD

 **Corsatio3921** sorry for the long wait ): but here it is-

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_

You know, technically, when someone considers a person his/her enemy, a person would assume that the enemy trait would go both ways. For example, I see Phantom as an enemy. (Reason being that he got my father fired, and made us go bankrupted for a while.) People would assume that since I see Phantom as an enemy, that Phantom would see me as an enemy as well.

Although, _he_ never saw it like that.

He would never fight back when I blasted him, or shoot me with ectoplasm when I was trying to stab him, or even overshadow me when I told everyone at town conference that he was evil. He did have quite a lot of opportunities, but he never took them.

I thought that my purpose in life was to have this white-haired ghost named Phantom, on his knees, begging me to spare his afterlife. But after seeing him like this, I realize that it's not what I want at all.

* * *

Fortunately, taking Phantom out of the white hell went according to plan. It was during the middle of the night, with no one but some highly train DALV agents **(A/N I figured it was the right name Vlad's agents)** myself, and Mr. Masters. The plan was as simple as walking Phantom out the doors, into a van then rushing to the nearest hospital. When we finally arrived at hospital, Vlad obtain Phantom with a private room, containing only one doctor, one surgeon and one nurse. Mr. Masters wanted as little people as possible on this mission. I guess he didn't want the press breaking through the windows and blocking doors, screaming for answers.

After that, I sent home for the night, even though I was planning to stay for the night, I knew Mr. Masters wouldn't approve. But, with everything that happened today, sleeping wasn't an option and my Friday junior classes went by like a blur. My head was rambling with thoughts on Phantom. His condition and his humane features. _He was in the habit of breathing._ I though, remembering what I observed at the GIW meeting. _He still needed food, and treatment for injuries._

Naturally, when I went to see Phantom after class, I didn't expect to see the lifeless and sleeping body of Danny. Danny Fenton.

Then the memories came back. The young 14 year old teen "disappeared into thin air," or as the news reported had said it. The Fenton case that was closed by his parents, because they (along with everyone else) believed he was dead. And yet, here he was. Beaten and bruised, but alive.

"Danny?" I said, "How-"

"You're a smart girl Miss Gray." I quickly turn around to see Mr. Masters sitting on a chair, looking after Danny. His hair was a mess and it as obvious that he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. "Figure it out."

I turn to Danny again, and everything clicked. "He's like you. Dead."

"Only half." He said correcting me.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I said, "I hunted him! I could have killed him. I-"

"Those are questions you have to ask Daniel himself." He took a deep breath and walked over to me by the end of the bed. "He agreed to tell."

"What?" I said confused.

"He agreed to tell the world his secret."

 **review, follow, and fav! (It would defeinalty help me update sooner!) And before I forget: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! ~Stars Of Light~**


	4. Blackness

replied to reviews:

 **(A/N I will post the next chapter when we hit 20 reviews, sorry but I kind of hoped for more with this story. I work extremely hard on it!)**

 **Guest** thank you so much love *inserts heart emoji*

 **PhantomFanForever** omfg thanks so much for reading! Here's the next chapter (;

 _Chapter 4_

Black.

Such a beautiful color. I've learned to love the sight of it after my year of ghost hunting, and almost year of utter torture. The blackness that I've experience after a painful experiment or a rough fight with another ghost, gave me comfort. It was the few seconds, minutes, hours, or even days where I have to get rest, and have the freedom of pain, worrying, or anything. It was just peaceful.

And then the light.

I always hated this part. Waking up, unsure of what is going to happen next. It usually brought adventure and more pain, and I….. well, I like adventure and pain. Adventure was more memories to keep. And pain. I couldn't feel pain anymore.

* * *

I woke up to an unusual GIW room. I shifted my body around realizing that I was on an actually bed. I sat up realizing that three rather large needles were poking me on my arm. "What the fuck?" I whisper to myself quietly. _I was by myself. In a comfortable room. With three needles sticking on my arm. Calm down, Fenton._

I looked around before deciding to take advantage of the situation: yanking the needles out of my arm and getting up. I looked down at my leg, the one that was injured due to an "experiment gone wrong." _Yep, just what I thought. Cleaned, disinfected, fixed, and stitched up._ I slowly got up and walk to the door, which I assume was an exit, before I was suddenly stop by my own reflection. I stared myself in the mirror, before concluding the person staring back was myself. I looked quite different, than the previous year. I was taller, thinner, and I looked like one of those guys who smoked, cut, done drugs and basically troubled. Not saying that I haven't done those things before, of course.

The most shocking thing that I did see in the mirror was that not only was I wearing a thin blue hospital gown, but the fact was that my hair was no longer white, and my eyes neon green. In fact, they were replaced with a midnight black and icy blue color. For almost a year, I forced myself to stay in ghost form. Sometimes, I even forgot that I did have a human side to me. Other times, I believed that my human side was dead. Did the Guys in White see me transform? Is this why they fixed me up? Because they saw I was human? Or was this some kind of remorse before they inject some poison so I can die?

I quickly open the door, and used the last bit of strength I had to transform myself back to ghost form. I knew I couldn't fly, turn invisible, intangible, or anything. But maybe in this form I could get out, and then find a spot for me to heal then find a way home. I walk into the hallway, every single muscle aching. Surprisingly no one was there. Just empty hospital hallway, and machines that no one was using. I finally came across an elevator across a huge room, a waiting room? I proceed before I heard a, "Danny!" coming from the room. There I saw a teenage dark skinned girl, with curly hair stand up from a chair and race towards me.

"Daniel?" I heard an older male voice call out. I started running. Don't ask me why, but my "mission" was to get to the elevator and escape. Until I stopped, realizing the events that had happen the previous night, and also remembering that I wasn't a GIW lad rat anymore.

"DANNY!"

* * *

Blackness.

Something hit me. Something hit me hard. The blackness didn't last long, though. And when I finally woke up, I was in human form, on the bed, strapped to it.

"Apologies for the hit Daniel, you started running and we couldn't calm you down." I groaned as I finally saw the images of Valerie and Vlad with worried looks on their faces.

"No problem Fruitloop," I said seeing Vlad chuckle at the name, "Quick question, why am I tied to my bed?"

Valerie smile she walked over to me and began to untie the straps. "Doctor thought it was best." She answered. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I forget that my nemeses and Red hunter saved me from my never ending torture from the Guys in White." I replied, rubbing my wrist and looking down at my trophy for being with the GIW: chain, and cuff marks that I never seem to get used to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you saw me as an enemy as Phantom, and I didn't want you thinking the same about Fenton." I answered. I looked back at Vlad, listening to our conversation, and said: "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan Daniel is that a press conference with meet next week Tuesday, after school-"

"What?" I said my eyes widen in shock.

"A press conferen-"

"No, I heard that, I just thought that you had said 'after school'" I replied. Valerie and Vlad just looked at each other grinning, and with that, I knew that my ears were correct. "I can't go to school!"

"Daniel," Vlad continue, "We must stay as normal as possible until the press conference. You'll go to school next Monday, and Tuesday, and then…"

I shook my head. Five to seven days like this, and then I go on pretending nothing ever happen. For two days at minimum.

"But for now, you've some visitors." Valerie said pointing toward the hall way window of the hospital room, revealing a big man in an orange hunting suit, a small woman in a blue suit, and an orange head college student.

I smiled. Remember that adventure I was talking about earlier? The GIW adventure was complete, and this… this was my new adventure.

 **finally, a longer chapter lol. okay please follow, favorite and REVIEW PLEASE! I love you guys! ~Stars Of Light~**


	5. A Mother's Relief

**(A/N okay so, I read through the story realizing that there were some minor mistakes in the story, I did make the corrections, but just so everyone is clear: Danny has been ghost hunting for almost 2 years and with the GIW for almost a year. He and Valerie are juniors.)**

replied to reviews:

 **(A/N OMG we got to 20 reviews in less than a day! I love you guys so much *Inserts 100000 hearts* So, can we get this to 30 REVIEWS?)**

 **guest of honor** thank you so much, omg you're so sweet

 **Lisa** here is the update (:

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx** thanks love

 **PhantomFanForever** sure love

 **Thoshei and Osdrums** are life thank you so much for reading! And me too :3 lol

 **Unicornacopia airpocanrocinU** first, your name, it's so unique, what does it mean? And thanks love!

 **Lexx** I know, I've been off for a while (I get writers block often lol) and thank you so much!

 **Shinyhourgass** Thanks you! And is it really that confusing? I usually reveal the POV within the first few sentences! Okay if you are- (chapter 1: Danny POV) (chapter 2: Valerie POV) (chapter 3: Valerie POV) (chapter 4: Danny's POV) - I'll reveal the POV at the end of the story from now on!

 **just alice** thank you! And around 10 chapters XD

 **guest** omg thank you! i'll make the corrections soon. I know I'm not good with english, and I assume that they meant the same.

 _Chapter 5:_

Before her son went missing, Madeline Fenton had to put up with Danny's ridiculous lies and excuses. Although she was quite upset due to the fact that it was her son, risking his life to save the world, and that she's been hunting her boy, it was such a relief knowing what he's been doing for the past two years. In fact, Danny wasn't even declared missing until a month after he disappeared. Due to the events that happened the night before:

 ************************** **Flashback************************

Maddie clicked her phone on, before quickly turning it back off.

3:48 AM.

 _What could a teenage boy be possibly doing at almost four in the morning?_ Maddie Fenton was just completely exhausted, not just physically, but emotionally with the behavior of Danny lately. His grades has been slipping drastically and his report cards where disasters. She was constantly getting phone calls from school about him ditching class or not even showing up at all. Any amount of yelling or punishment seems to not leave any effect on Danny either. Maddie signed.

 _Click._ 3:57 AM.

She was worried about her son, but he won't say anything. _What happened to my baby boy_ , she thought, _the one who told me everything? The one who I used to do everything with?_ And there she was, sitting on a chair in Danny's room, waiting for the arrival of her son.

She jumps as the window suddenly opens and a bright flash momentarily blinds her. A fourteen year old boy, stumbles through the windows, as his mother watch him collapse onto his bed, breathing raggedly. Gingerly he begins to remove his shirt, but Maddie, whom seen enough, quickly turns on the light.

Maddie watched his son quickly put his shirt back on, and stand to face her. Although, she could clearly see the deep red blood, leaking through his white t-shirt. _Another injury._

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, it's….. 4:03 AM." he answered, turning to look at his bedside clock.

Unfortunately, Maddie didn't see the humor. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"Mom, please," he stated,"I have school in a few hours can we talk about this later."

"Well, judging on your amazing grades, and perfect attendances, you surly do care about your grades." answered Maddie, tears falling down her face.

"Well, it's just not my highest property at the moment." Danny said, almost yelling. A tone Maddie had never heard her son use before. She described it as " _scary._ "

"What is so important, that you can't focus during school?" She yelled, using the same tone he used.

 _No answer._

After a minute or two of silence she asks: "What is that?" pointing to the blood on his shirt.

"I fell."

Maddie looked down. She couldn't look at her son anymore. It was unbearable.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore." And with that, she left crying in her room, with the sounds of Jack's snoring covering her sobs.

 **********************Flashback over**********************

Danny wasn't in his bed the next day. They thought he had runaway, she thought. It took a whole month. One month before he was declared missing.

"Bye mom!"

She let the spoon she was stirring her coffee, cling rather loudly, the voice disrupting her thoughts. There a recovering boy, dressed in a dark faded shirt, with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans, and converse, was standing in her front of her, with a smile glue to his face. "Bye, sweetie have a nice day!" she said, seeing her son run off to his "first day" of his junior year.

"You know," Jack spoke, "the kids at school are going to wonder about those scars."

Maddie smiled. She should have smiled right? I mean, how many parents get to see their child after they had disappear?

 **Follow, fav, and REVIEW! ~Stars Of Light~**


	6. Found Student

**Hey guys, its Stars Of Light.**

 **So, I'm going to try to make this as quick and simple.**

 **My views UNBELIEVABLY changed from 400 to 840.**

 **That's just amazing.**

 **First thing, I wanted thank the reviewer "WOW."**

 **You are really rude, but you're the one that brought me to my senses.**

 **Thank you for that, lol.**

 **So, I am continuing the story!**

 **Sorry for the confusion, Fanfiction told me that each update was only getting 10 views.**

 **I had another story planned out. (Will be out soon!)**

 **So, I thought I should just quit this and start the other one.**

 **But, I do want to finish this story, so I will.**

 **Thank you so much, I love you guys OMG!**

* * *

replied to reviews:

 **guest of honor** I like surprising people lol!

 **PhantomFanForever** 1- Me too ;) 2- Here is the update love

 **Sophia the daughter of Nyx** thank you

 **guest** here is the update

 **bunny456** 1- thank you love 2- okay, I won't

 **just Alice** here it is (:

 **Candykaykay2001** I know right ): Will this help the long wait ;)

 **WOW** (look up)

 **Karpet** thank you so much for reading love

 _Chapter 6:_

 **(A/N THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-WRITTEN, BECAUSE I WASN'T HAPPEN WITH THE PREVIOUS WAY I HAD WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER)**

As a young child, everyone assume that I would be doing great things with my life. Making a decent amount of money, by selling and writes novels, becoming the next "Shakespeare."What a shock it was when I decided to become a high school teacher. I have been criticize for teaching, by those how new me in my past. Including my own mother, who still tells me on a daily basis that "You can be doing so much more." In all honestly, I never wanted to write novels, I wanted to read them. And becoming a teacher has been my dream since a young child. I remember taking all my toys, robots, and cars, and lining them up pretending to teach them how to count, and the letter "A". ' _Well, at the moment it was the only thing I knew.'_

Looking up, the class I was currently with, was working on their assignment. The front of class, were quite as mice, I couldn't say the same about the back of the class, though. It was towards the ending of the period, so I might as well collect their work, and start to explain, tonight's homework assignment.

"Class, the period is almost over so I ask that you pass-" Everyone attention turned to the door which interrupted me. It's amazing that even the slightest interruption is suddenly is more important than the lesson being taught. "Yes?" I called out. I continued to watch the doorway as a young boy, with raven black hair, and icy blue eyes appear through the doorway. It took me a while to recognize the boy, and when I finally did, I couldn't believe it. "Daniel?"

Standing by the doorway was my year old missing student, Daniel James Fenton. The young boy, who wasn't so young anymore, gave me a weak smile. He was taller, definitely muscular, although he looked fully groomed, there was a healing scratch above his eyebrow, his arms were full of obvious deep scars, and he walked with a slight limp. It scared me to see the rest of his body.

Danny walked in and just stared at the class. Most of the class just stared back in disbelief while the others were waiting the tears frantic answer on the arrival on the missing teen.

"Mr. Fenton," I said with a more professional voice, "What are you doing here?"

Shrug.

 _"_ Are you registered ?"

Nod.

Frustration grew in my head. Not only was I filled with questions for the boy, but he was only answering in motions. ' _Was he mute? Could he not talk?'_

 _"_ Do your parents know your here?" I asked, it was odd that wasn't a news story on Daniel's return, even more odd that his parents would sent him injured like this.

"Yeah." he stated, passing me an excused late pass. _'So he can talk.'_

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked, in barely a whisper, motioning to his arms.

"Nope."

He turned to take a seat next to Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson. Like the rest of the class, Mr. Foley had his mouth wide open. Ms. Mason, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to cry, hug the boy, or slap him. Or all the above. ' _This was going to be an interesting week.'_

 **We have about three more chapters and then we are done! Goal: 45 reviews! ~Stars Of Light~**


	7. The Mini Hero

replied to reviews:

 **Tain** I won't promise (;

 **PhantomDragonNinja2015** Thank you so much lol

 **just alice** promise (:

 **AquaPhantom025** sure here it is

 **Katpet** thanks so much for reading

 **hetalia43v3r** here it is

 **Guest** ok so I was already following a bunch of the tips you already gave me (not including the 5 senses which I plan on working on) but thanks for the tips and the only reason I use 'these' is because i know italics don't work on some devices, so i use both.

 **Icestormcloud860** thank you so much, here is the next chapter

 **baby Cyclopes** here it is

 **BelieveInYourDreams4Life** thanks, and you name omggg its perfect

 **ZeroExia** thank you

 **Futuristic Laser** Good or bad way? Lol

 **July Storm** yeah im sorry for that, but thanks for reading

 **Guest of honor** XD

 **Penny Lu** THANK YOU OMG

 **455610** here it is XD

 **PerpetuallyTired** (;

 **terrorchan** I will (;

 **Serulium** I will in this chapter lol, I know but I think to keep people imagination running, those types of stories is where I get my ideas (until the author finally reveals it exactly of course)

 _Chapter 7_

 **(A/N CHAPTER 6 WAS UPDATED, PLEASE READ IT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER)**

"KENDALL, THAT'S MY BOY, PLEASE." screamed a crying mother to a police officer, whom was unwilling to let her past to get her child. All she could do was stare in shock as her six year old only son squeeze pass police security, to face the ghost, threatening to destroy the world and everyone in it.

"Oh what do we have here?" the rather large ghost said, examming the young one, who was dressed in a one piece black and white suit, with a DP symbol on the center of his chest. "A mini hero."

The young boy pulled on his hoodie, covering his blonde curly hair, and stood in a fight stance.

The Red Huntress was there, unsure what the boy was doing. She had lost all her ammunition on the 40 feet ghost. All she had was a thermos and was currently distracting the ghost until DLAV came for backup.

"Well then, I'll give you the first punch." The large ghost chuckled, "Go ahead. Give it your best shot."

The boy put his hands out in front of him. ' _That's the same position Phantom used'_ , though Valerie. When nothing happened, the boy tried again, repositioned and with all his strength he push his arms out in front of him. The ghost just laugh. He stopped laughing when a green ectoblast, shoot him off guard, making him fall to the ground.

"What-" Valerie took the chance, sucking the ghost into the thermos, and then turned to the attention of the boy. ' _Did he really just-?'_

The Red Huntress looked at the preschooler, gently smoothing the palm of his small hands. Kendall, on the other hand, seems quite as terrified as the crowds of people and police standing behind him. Everyone was silence. The screaming stop, the sirens paused. Everyone just stopped, questions and confusion filling their minds, only disturbing these thoughts when the huntress suddenly flinched to the right, looking directly at the crowd. She smiled and tossed the thermos into thin air.

"Glad you're back." were her choice of words, as the thermos was caught by a now visible teenage ghost.

"Glad to be back." He returned, everyone gasping in shock.

"Is that Danny Phantom?" "Danny Phantom?" "Invsobill?" "I thought he left us?" "It's Phantom!" "Where was he?" "He looks so different…"

He was different. He wasn't in his suit, but instead a sleeveless top, black ripped jeans, and black timberlands. The crowd watches as he walked over to the young boy, kneeled down, and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Danny Phantom?" the boy squeaked. "Is that really you?"

The ghost smiled. "The one and only."

"Where were you?"

"I was..." he continued searching for the right words, "…stuck somewhere."

The boy pointed the vertical scars, exactly a few centimeters apart that disappeared into his transparent white t-shirt. It was transparent enough to similar scars. Some in the same order as his arms which was the result of the GIW, the rest looked like battle scars which he earn from ghost fighting. "Did they do that to you?"

The ghost only smiled wider. "You're a smart boy, very brave. Thank you for protecting the town while I was gone, but now that I'm back, promise me to protect one thing for me." He said looking over to the woman who stuck stuck in between the emotions terrified and relived.

"My mom?"

"Your family." The young boy smiled, and gave the ghost a hug before whispering something in the ghost's ear, before running off to his mother.

"What did he said." asked the Red Hunter, listening to the deeply to the conversation, along with everyone else.

"He said he promised."

 **Sorry for the late update, but school started :( Excuse the grammar and spelling, it will be fixed soon, I just really needed to update. Can we get this to... 70 REVIEWS? Oh my God, can we? ~Stars Of Light~**


End file.
